1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of sign printing and has particular reference to the printing of display signs such as are used in advertisements, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses such as restaurants, department stores, food stores, etc. often have the occasion to display signs showing new items, changing sales prices, festive events, warnings, and similar information. Such signs may be of different sizes depending on the amount of information to be presented, the size and location of the display area, and thus the size of the printed data must be varied to fit within the available sign area. Heretofore, such signs were generally either painted or printed by hand in which case the appearance or eye appeal depended on the skill of the painter or they were prepared by printing press facilities in which case the preparation of the printing plates was slow, expensive and often not warranted when only one or a few signs were required.